Things Goes Unplanned
by treaanne
Summary: Hanna was finally having a life almost perfect, Getting everything as planned. Then, someone comes back from her past turning her life into a complete mess again... Summary stinks... Just give it a shot... it's not too bad...
1. Chapter 1

**A second multi-chaps peeps! I've been thinking about this for months but I really waited for Ravenswood to start up before going for it... I hope you all like this as much as you like Second Chances...**

**I may not be able to update this regularly because I still have Second Chances but you can bribe me with reviews...**

**Here's a Haleb treat for a Special day!**

**Happy Haleb Day Everyone!**

* * *

Hanna woke up with the sound of her ringtone blaring through her room. She sit up and reach her phone on her bed side table. She looked the screen and found out that it was Spencer calling her.

"Do you have any idea how early this call is?" She said as she answered her best friend's call.

"I'm sorry, okay. It's just that demanding little bitch that soon to be my sister in law called awhile ago. Wanting to change the venue of her wedding." Spencer said.

"She's really a total bitch then and now." Hanna said.

"If not for Jason, I really wouldn't plan Mona's wedding even she offer us a million or even we're in a life and death situation." Spencer said.

"Just chill, Spence. Let me take care of it in the morning. Just give me few more hours of sleep." Hanna said.

"Sorry again for waking you up." Spencer said.

"It's okay, Spence. Stop stressing yourself, it's not really good for you and your baby." Hanna said.

"Thanks, Han. I owe you a lot. Don't worry when this little munchkin gets out, I'll give you a vacation." Spencer said.

"It's not possible because I have another business that needs me." Hanna said.

"Your such a work buff. Where did party girl Hanna went? Is your boyfriend even get jealous with your job?" Spencer said.

"Well, what can I say? He's workaholic too. So, we're even." Hanna said.

"Maybe that's why it works for you guys." Spencer said.

"I know, Let's just continue this chitchat in the morning. I needed my sleep." Hanna said.

"Okay, Bye." Spencer said.

"Bye." Hanna said.

Hanna hung up and put back her phone in her bed side table. She sank her head much deeper in her fluffy pillow and soon drift off to sleep.

* * *

Hanna gets up from her bed as her alarm goes off. She tiptoed to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She went back to her room and scanned through her closet for an outfit that she's going to wear for work. She settled in a royal blue dress and white blazer, she grab some accessories to match and laid it all in her bed. She went back to her bathroom and take a shower. When she's done, she get dressed and walk out of her apartment. She went down to her parking slot and step in to her car and made her way to the wedding boutique, she co-owned with Spencer.

After all the 'A' mess she had been through, She finally had her life in control and goes as planned. She learns to live on schedule like a wedding planner should be. When she got out of high school, she took up fashion design in a Paris for 2 years and work there for a couple of years. She went back to Rosewood and put up a fashion boutique at the Rosewood mall using her savings. When she made dresses for Aria and Spencer's wedding and help out with the planning. She got an idea to put up her own wedding boutique and Spencer soon become her partner afterwards. Her businesses works pretty great and becomes popular in Rosewood and other neighboring towns in Pennsylvania.

After a 10 minutes drive, she parked her car in front of the wedding boutique that she shared with Spencer. She step out of the car and walk through the glass door of the boutique.

"Good Morning Miss Marin." Their receptionist greeted.

"Good Morning Lacey." Hanna greeted back. "Is Spencer already here?" She asked.

"She's in her office." Lacey replied.

"Thanks Lace." Hanna said smiling at her.

"You're welcome." Lacey smiled at her before looking down to her computer.

* * *

Hanna made her way to Spencer's private office. She stand by the door frame and knock.

"Knock, knock." Hanna said looking at her pregnant best friend sipping through her mug.

"Good Morning Gorgeous." Spencer greeted putting down her mug on her desk.

"Good Morning Smart ass." Hanna greeted back chuckling.

"Hey, I called you gorgeous." Spencer said.

"I call you smart." Hanna said.

"Fine, whatever." Spencer said.

"So, what's our agenda?" Hanna asked.

"Well, you're going to book Mona's wedding venue to Rosewood country club while I talk with the caterers for the Walsh wedding." Spencer said.

"So, I'm going to cancel the booking with the hotel." Hanna said.

"Yes, of course." Spencer said.

"Didn't she know how much it cost me to book that venue then I'm just going to cancel it." Hanna said getting irritated.

"Let's just get her wedding done. So, she'll be out of our lives forever." Spencer said.

"Not for you Spence, she's going to be your sister in law." Hanna said teasing.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Spencer said.

"Is there anything we need to do today?" Hanna asked.

"Uhmm... You have a dress fitting with the Larson wedding at 1pm and you have a meeting with the florist at 3pm." Spencer said checking her laptop.

"Okay, got it but can you send it via e-mail so I won't forget." Hanna said.

"Sure." Spencer said clicking through her laptop.

"I'll go ahead to my office to make a call for the demanding bitch's wedding." Hanna said.

"Okay." Spencer said nodding.

* * *

Hanna then walked out of Spencer's office to go to hers. Once she entered her office, she put her bag on top of her desk and pull out her journal and iPad to arrange her schedule. After that, she grab her office phone to call the 5-star hotel where she first booked Mona's wedding, to cancel it. Then, she called the Rosewood Country Club to make a reservation in the date of the wedding Mona chooses. She made a note to see the place so she can redesign the planned decoration for the wedding. When she's done doing things she needed to do in her office, she went to their dress storage room to arrange the dresses that is needed for the fitting for the Larson wedding.

"Hey, Han." Spencer greeted walking to the room.

"Yeah?" Hanna said.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Spencer asked.

"What is it?" Hanna said.

"I just oversee my schedule today and I really forget that I have a doctor's appointment at 10 am and I am about to meet up with our new client at 10am also. Can you meet the client?" Spencer said.

"No problem. Besides I'm done with the rebooking and my next appointment is at 1 pm. That will be just fine." Hanna said.

"Thank you, Han. You're the best." Spencer said.

"You're welcome." Hanna said as she gets back to preparing the dresses.

"Wait, I also remember that Toby and I are about to know our baby's gender today." Spencer said.

"Really? I think it's a girl because I'm going to design her prom dress." Hanna said smiling at her best friend.

"Wow, Aunt Hanna is pretty confident huh?" Spencer said.

"Yes, I am. Trust me it's a girl." Hanna said.

"We'll see. I have to go now." Spencer said.

"Call me once you find out." Hanna said.

"I will." Spencer said walking out of the door.

* * *

Hanna was sitting on her office typing out some files and contracts on her computer when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hanna said. Lacey their receptionist peek through the door.

"Ms. Marin, Ms. Matheson here." Lacey said.

"Who?" Hanna asked confused.

"She's in the 10am appointment, she's supposed to meet Mrs. Cavanaugh but Mrs. Cavanaugh says your going to meet her instead." Lacey explained.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be out in a minute." Hanna said gathering her iPad and notepad.

"Alright." Lacey said and went out of her office.

She walked out after Lacey and proceeded to the reception. She saw a skinny brunette with blue eyes and tanned skin sitting in the couch opposite the their glass front door. The girl stands up upon seeing her.

"Hi, you must be Spencer." the blue eyed brunette greeted offering her hand for her to shake.

"Well No, I'm Hanna Marin her partner in the business. She's not gonna be able to meet you right now because she have her doctor's appointment today and she kinda oversee her schedule. You must be Ms. Matheson." Hanna said shaking her hand.

"Just call me Olivia." Olivia said.

"Olivia then. Let's take a seat." Hanna said taking a seat opposite to her with her back on the glass door.

"You must remember my sister-in-law, she and my twin brother get married almost six months ago. She's the one who suggested you guys." Olivia said.

"What's her name?" Hanna asked.

"Remy Beaumont-Matheson." Olivia said.

"Oh, yeah I remember. That's why your last name sounds familiar." Hanna said.

"You made their wedding great and I'm pretty impressed." Olivia said.

"Thank you and it's an honor that you choose us to make your wedding great too." Hanna said. "So, let's get down to business. Can you answer some questions for me?" she continued.

"Yeah." Olivia said.

"When is the wedding?" Hanna asked.

"We like it June 8th." Olivia said.

"Two months away." Hanna said.

"Is it too rush?" Olivia said.

"No, it's just right. Do you have an idea for a venue?" Hanna said.

"No, but can we wait for my fiancé. We should make decisions together." Olivia said checking her phone.

"Okay, you can choose on our portfolios while we wait. Where is he by the way?" Hanna said pulling out portfolios from the coffee table.

"He's on his way. His apartment is just 3 blocks away. He just moved in from Ravenswood a week ago." Olivia said.

"Okay." Hanna said.

They shared a few minutes of silence til' they heard the glass door opened.

"Hey, Livi." a familiar male voice greeted.

Hanna knew this voice even she's sleeping or even without looking. She shook the idea in her head and stayed calm. She just stared on her lap.

"Hey, Babe." Olivia greeted back, standing up from her seat. "By the way, this is our wedding planner, Hanna." Olivia continued.

Hanna stand up from her seat and turn around to face Olivia's fiancé.

"Caleb?" she said with unbelieving expression on her face.

"Hanna."

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Cliffhanger for the first Chapter... It's the first time I did a cliffhanger... You can throw me everything you want... I'm just lucky you can't see me guys... hahaha...**

**I really wanna know what you think... Please leave me precious reviews below...**

**Love you guys... xoxo**

**-Trea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for following this story...**

_**britneymartina, pinkcrazyness, prettylittlehaleblover, City-Of-Syn, David Fishwick, delaneypeffer**_

**Thank you for Adding this in your favorite story list...**

_**britneymartina, prettylittlehaleblover, delaneypeffer**_

**And to those who reviewed, Thanks so much...  
**

_**ALL3110, britneymartina, David Fishwick, prettylittlehaleblover, and Guests...**_

**Thank you so much guys... You guys are amazing! **

* * *

"Hey, Livi." a familiar male voice greeted.

Hanna knew this voice even she's sleeping or even without looking. She shook the idea in her head and stayed calm. She just stared on her lap.

"Hey, Babe." Olivia greeted back, standing up from her seat. "By the way, this is our wedding planner, Hanna." Olivia continued.

Hanna stand up from her seat and turn around to face Olivia's fiancé.

"Caleb?" she said with unbelieving expression on her face.

"Hanna."

"You knew each other?" Olivia asked.

"She's-" Caleb started but then cut off by Hanna.

"He's an old friend from high school." Hanna said.

"Yeah." Caleb said.

"Oh, Right. You used to live here before we met." Olivia said.

"Caleb, why don't you take a seat with Olivia and let's get some decisions finalized for your wedding." Hanna said trying her best not to sound feeling awkward seeing Caleb again.

Caleb seat beside Olivia and stared intently at Hanna who make herself busy pulling out another portfolio.

"Olivia, there is a lot more in this." Hanna said offering another portfolio to Caleb's bride to be. She look up at Olivia, trying her hardest to avoid Caleb's gaze.

Olivia take the portfolio and put it in her lap while looping her arm to Caleb's.

"Babe, look at this." Olivia said pointing at one of the venue picture in the portfolio. Caleb look down where she was pointing removing his gaze from Hanna.

"Will you guys excuse me for a sec. I'll just go get my phone, I think I left it in my desk." Hanna said.

Olivia just nodded at her while Caleb followed her with his gaze.

* * *

When Hanna reached her office, she closed her door and leaned her back against it. She breathe in and out, and walk to her desk to grab her phone. She dialed Spencer's number and she picks up in one ring.

"Hey Han, what's up?" Spencer said.

"Will you come back now? Please." Hanna said.

"Why? What happened?" Spencer said worried.

"Doomsday is coming." Hanna said.

"What? You're not making any sense, Han." Spencer said.

"I'm in a disaster, Spence. Fuck, why didn't you tell me Caleb is the groom?" Hanna said freaking out.

"What? Caleb? Your Caleb?" Spencer asked.

"How many Caleb did you know?" Hanna asked sarcastically.

"Han, I swear I didn't know his the groom." Spencer said.

"Sorry for freaking out on you, Just get here as fast as you can. Okay?" Hanna said.

"Okay. Fine. Bye." Spencer said.

"Bye." Hanna said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

Hanna breathe in and out again composing her self before walking back to where she left Caleb and his bride to be.

"So, Do we have a venue?" Hanna asked making her voice sound cheerful. She seat on the chair she left earlier.

"Yes, I really like this lake resort." Olivia said pointing at the portfolio.

"Great choice." Hanna complimented. "How about dresses? Do you already have a wedding dress?" Hanna asked.

"I don't have a dress yet, Remy told me you provide dresses too." Olivia said.

"I'm the one who makes them." Hanna said confidently.

"Really? That's awesome." Olivia said.

"I have dresses that are already made and I can also make new ones for personalized details." Hanna said.

"Wow, Can I see some?" Olivia said.

"I have another portfolio for that. Lacey?" Hanna said turning her head to call out for Lacey.

"Yes, Miss Marin?" Lacey said walking towards her.

"Can you get the dress portfolio in the dress storage room?" Hanna asked.

"Coming right up." Lacey replied heading to their dress storage room.

"Thanks." Hanna called after her. "So? Do you have any particular theme for your wedding?" Hanna asked.

"We like it simple, intimate yet elegant." Olivia said.

"We can do that." Hanna said.

"So, how long are you running this business?" Caleb asked starting a conversation.

"A year and a half." Hanna said trying to be casual.

"This seems in demand in town for just a year and a half operation." Caleb commented.

"Well, we have connections and were lucky there's no other business like this in Rosewood." Hanna said.

"Ms. Marin, here's the portfolio." Lacey said giving the portfolio.

"Thanks again Lace." She said looking up at Lacey.

"Miss Marin, It looks like you have a guest." Lacey said looking at the man behind the glass door.

Hanna look at where Lacey is looking and smiled widely. A tanned guy with blue black hair and dark brown eyes with a neat haircut styled in spikes, smiled back at Hanna and push the glass door.

"Hey, Babe. Miss me?" the guy said still smiling at Hanna.

"Penn, I thought you're not gonna be back til' tomorrow." Hanna said standing up from her seat.

"The conference got cut off early so I'm here now. I miss you." Penn said enveloping Hanna into a bear hug and kiss her on the lips.

"Me too. Let's just chat later, I still have a client." Hanna said.

"Yeah, sure." Penn said pulling away from the hug. "I'll wait for you, let's have lunch." he said.

Caleb looked at the two fiercely without Hanna noticing it. Penn, then sat on the chair in the other side of the room while Hanna return to her seat in front of Caleb and Olivia.

"Sorry about that, It just that we don't barely see each other because of work." Hanna said as she sat.

"It's alright we understand." Olivia said.

"You should still act professional even you don't see your boyfriend often." Caleb said with jealousy in his eyes.

"Caleb." Olivia said.

"I'm sorry again, If I don't act professionally for your liking." Hanna said looking straight into his eyes. She can see jealousy and anger in it but shook the idea in her head. "Have you seen the dresses, Olivia?" she asked looking at Olivia.

"Yeah, They are really great. Actually, I pick three to choose from." Olivia said.

Hanna and Olivia continue to talk about the wedding. Caleb just remain quite not wanting to say anything again. He doesn't know if he's jealous of Hanna's boyfriend or just over protective of her because they had a past.

"I think that's all." Hanna said when she was done talking with Olivia about every wedding details. "We'll just see you next week for the schedule we were giving that you need to attend to." she continued.

"Is that include the pre-nuptial photo shoot thing?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I'll just make reservations and appointments and we'll just call you." Hanna said.

"Thank you so much, Hanna. I can already feel that my wedding would be perfect." Olivia said.

"It will be." Hanna said.

Olivia smiled at her and stand up with Caleb. "We should get going." Olivia said.

"Yeah." Hanna said standing up.

Meanwhile, Spencer push the glass door when Olivia and Caleb is about to walk out.

"Hello, Hello." Spencer greeted. "Hey, Penn." she said acknowledging Penn's presence. He just smiled and waved at her.

"Spence." Hanna said. "Olivia, this is Spencer my partner." Hanna introduced.

"Hi, It's nice to meet you." Olivia said offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Spencer said shaking her hand.

"This is my fiancé-" Olivia started holding Caleb in his arm.

"Caleb." Spencer ended her sentence.

"Hi, Spencer." Caleb greeted.

"You knew him too?" Olivia asked.

"We went to the same high school together." Spencer said.

"Are you guys close in high school?" Olivia asked looking at Hanna and Spencer.

"Uhm... We kinda hang together as a group." Hanna answered.

"Looks like I wanna know more of what he's like in high school. Do you guys wanna join us to lunch?" Olivia said.

"Liv, Maybe they're busy." Caleb said.

"It was a nice offer but maybe next time, because there's my gorgeous boyfriend waiting for me to have lunch with him." Hanna said pointing at where Penn is sitting.

"Another time." Spencer agreed.

"Told you." Caleb said trying his hardest to keep his cool, seeing Hanna happy with another guy.

"Alright, Another time then." Olivia said.

"Nice seeing you Spence, Hanna. We have to go." Caleb said.

"It's nice meeting you guys. I'll just be back for the schedule your talking about, Hanna." Olivia said.

"Yeah." Hanna said and smiled at Olivia.

"Bye." Spencer said smiling with her lips pressed together. As the couple walk to the door.

When Caleb and Olivia is out of sight, Hanna walk to her boyfriend while Spencer went to her office.

"Ready?" Penn asked.

"Let me just talk to Spence." Hanna said.

"Okay." Penn said.

* * *

Hanna walk to Spencer's office as her friend sat down in her desk.

"Oh my gosh! Spence. What take you so long? I'm just lucky Penn came and I kinda get off of Caleb's gaze." Hanna said taking a seat in front of Spencer's desk.

"I'm sorry, okay? Toby and I just stop at the Grille to eat after the appointment." Spencer said.

"I never thought I'd see him again." Hanna said.

"Well, Fate has it's own way." Spencer stated looking at her friend. "So, now that he's back, Are you going to tell him about?" She added giving Hanna a look.

"No, not in another lifetime or even in a billion years." Hanna said.

"Don't you think he deserves to know?" Spencer said.

"Spence, it's almost 6 years ago, he already moved on he's getting married. It doesn't matter anymore. I moved on too. Let's just keep it to ourselves." Hanna said.

"Okay, If you say so." Spencer said.

"I should go, Penn is waiting outside." Hanna said.

"He's back too. For how many days do you have a boyfriend?" Spencer said.

"I have no idea. It depends to his Dad who always put him on business trips." Hanna said standing up from her seat.

"Sucks to have a millionaire for a boyfriend." Spencer commented.

"Wait, what's the baby gender, by the way?" Hanna asked leaning by Spencer's desk.

"You're guess is right, Aunt Hanna." Spencer said.

"Oh my gosh! I will make her prom dress." Hanna said with an over excited expression on her face.

"Let's just talk later, your boyfriend is waiting." Spencer said.

"Yeah, see yah later." Hanna said.

* * *

**What do you think of the secret Hanna was keeping? What are your guesses? ****Honestly, I really wanted to make this story more twisted and challenging than Second Chances. Let me know what you think... Please review... xoxo**

**-Trea**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Teddy Bears!**

**I was really overwhelmed with a lot of Reviews I receive last chapter... Thanks to all of you who keep supporting and following this story... Thank you so much...**

**For My Lovely Reviewers...**

**Guest- I Love you too!**

**prettylittlehaleblover- Here it is my Darling... You'll know Hanna's secret in the following chappies. Sorry if I can't give it to you now...**

**Guest- You'll know soon promise :)**

**britneymartina- Nice guess... I kinda consider those in the past but I have better plans... Patience my dear... I'll give it to all of you in the near future... Just keep hanging on... XO... :)**

**Guest- It can be true:)**

**Guest- YES! I got Penn from Bring it on... Because I think he's hot and he has great chemistry with Ashley on that movie...**

**Guest- I'm giving bits of flashback every chapter... to answer some questions you're craving for... Be patient my dear...:)**

**David Fishwick- Ok, To give you a hint. YES, she's pregnant but it does not goes the way you all think... You really need to hang on to find out how the story will unfold...**

**Bagilia- Aww... Thank you! You really did great with My Heart with you's latest chapter... I loved it... If you're going to publish books someday, I would really buy it...Your writing really fascinates me...  
**

**I also would like to thank _Loulabelle_ for following and adding this story in her favorite story list...**

**THANKS A LOT GUYS...**

**Things you need to know... **

**-Penn is played by Michael Copon... He is Ashley's co-star/love interest from her Bring It On Movie...  
**

**-The Part of the Chapter in Italic is either Flashback or thoughts.**

* * *

_"Hanna, it's not what it looks like." Caleb said pleading matching Hanna's pace as she walks away from him._

_"Then tell me, I can't believe I trusted you. You told me that you just needed answers from your past and I let you stay here. I let you stay here because I love you and I want you to find the answers you're looking for." Hanna said with tears streaming down her face matching the pouring rain on their heads._

_"Hanna, please let me explain. Hear me out. I love you and I can't afford to lose you." Caleb said with tears on his face too. He pulled Hanna by the arm to make her look at him in the eye._

_"There's nothing to explain and you just lose me. I should end this now before you can hurt me much more and before I end up like my mom." Hanna said removing from his grasp. She run to her car and drive away._

_Caleb kneeled down in the muddy road with the uncontrollable tears streaming down his face as the rain poured down on him. He feels like he's such a jerk. He doesn't wanna see the love of his life like that, his princess going through a heartbreak that he caused. _

_He gets up from kneeling and run to the Collins guest house where he live in. He automatically see Olivia standing by the door._

_"Caleb, I'm sorry-" She started to say._

_"Save it. I don't wanna see you right now." Caleb said with raging anger in his eyes. He walk past her and just stand in the living room staring at the floor with his hand on his hip._

_"I just wanted to thank you for saving me- I didn't know- I thought-" Olivia stutters. She walk close to him._

_"Well, you thought wrong. I have a girlfriend and I love her. God, I love her more than my life and now I just lose her." Caleb said with devastation evident in his voice. He turned to look at her._

_"I'm sorry if I thought wrong and kissed you just like that, maybe I was just too overwhelmed by the fact that you are capable of risking your life for me." Olivia said._

_"Can you leave like right now... I just need to be alone. Please." Caleb said._

_"I'm really sorry, Caleb. If you needed someone to talk to, You should know I'm just here to listen to you." Olivia said before walking out of the door._

_Caleb throw away everything on top of the Coffee table and run to the wall and punch it. He sat on the floor and continue to cry._

* * *

Caleb flutter his eyes open as he hit his alarm with his fist. He throw off the covers and sat up on his bed. He rubbed his face with his hand. He just saw Hanna again, two days ago and it bothers him a lot. His mind wanders back to their past, since their meeting. He stand up from the bed and walk straight to the kitchen of his little 1 bedroom apartment and opened the cupboard to make some coffee and he found the container empty. He walk back to his room and get dressed. He grab his keys and walk out of his apartment. He stepped in into his car and drive to the Brew.

* * *

Penn and Hanna run side by side, having their morning jog that they usually do when Penn is in town.

"Do you want to grab breakfast at the Brew?" Penn asked panting, he stop from jogging.

"Sure, But can you put a shirt on? I can't take all the girls staring at your abs." Hanna said panting, stoping too.

"Sure, but you should put it on me." Penn said with a playful smirk.

"Let's get back to your car." Hanna said.

"Yeah." Penn said intertwining his hand to her.

They walk hand in hand to his car parked in front of her apartment building. Penn opened the door on the backseat and grab a towel while Hanna grab his t-shirt.

Penn wipe Hanna's sweat in her forehead down to her shoulders, smiling at her.

"Let me borrow that." Hanna said grabbing the towel from him.

She wipe his sweat from his face down to his neck, shoulders and abs. "There." she said looking up at him.

He smiled down at her and grab her by the waist. "I miss you." Penn said and lean in to kiss her, she responded the kiss and smiled at him when they pulled away. She put the shirt on him like dressing up a little kid.

"Let's go." Penn said hugging her close to his side as they walked to the Brew.

* * *

When they get to the coffee shop, Hanna walk to their usual spot by the window. The usual spot she used to seat in with Caleb, the spot where they meet Caleb's dad. Penn on the other hand, ordered their usuals in the counter.

Hanna was getting herself comfortable in her seat looking at her boyfriend when the bell by the entrance chimed. She looked at the door and find the man he used to loved almost 6 years ago, Caleb Rivers.

He noticed her and they locked eyes for a moment with a blank expressions on their faces. Then, he proceeded to the counter next in line with Hanna's present boyfriend. Penn got their order placed in a tray and walk to where Hanna was seated.

Caleb ordered his breakfast and look at Hanna's table while waiting for his order." He saw the smile plastered on her face as she talks animatedly with her boyfriend. He loved those smiles, he loved listening to her, how he misses the way she rambled about anything. He shook the idea in his head.

_What am I thinking? I'm engaged._ He thought.

"Sir?" the staff in the counter snap him back to reality, handing him his order. He grabbed the tray and thank the guy, then, find a seat for him. But unluckily the whole shop is bustling with people and there is no table left for him. He lick his lower lip and walk to Hanna and her boyfriend's table. It has one remaining seat in there.

"Hi, Hanna. Uhm... Well, obviously there is no other seat available in here. So, do you guys mind if I join you?" Caleb said.

"Uhm." Hanna said and look at Penn.

"Sure, Man." Penn said looking at Caleb. Penn transferred to the seat next to Hanna and let Caleb occupy the seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Thanks." Caleb said taking a seat.

"Penn, this is Caleb. You have seen each other two days ago. He's one of my client." Hanna introduced Caleb.

"Nice to meet you, Man." Penn said offering his hand. Caleb took it politely.

"Caleb, this is Penn my boyfriend." Hanna continued introducing the two.

"So, you're getting married?" Penn said starting a conversation.

"Yeah." Caleb said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"How long are you and your fiancé have been together before you pop the question?" Penn asked curiously.

"A year." Caleb said slicing his pancake.

"Babe, A year? I should wait for 3 more months." Penn said looking at Hanna.

"Penn, that's not a good joke." Hanna said glaring at Penn.

"How long are you guys have been together? If you don't mind me asking." Caleb asked curiously.

"9 months." Penn answered.

"Where is Olivia, by the way?" Hanna asked.

"She's in Ravenswood right now." Caleb said.

"Are you from Ravenswood too?" Penn asked.

"Yeah, I lived there for few years then I decided to move back here in Rosewood." Caleb said.

"Move back?" Penn asked.

"Well, I used to live here in high school." Caleb said.

"Caleb went to Rosewood High too." Hanna said.

"You're schoolmates." Penn said.

"We're more than that." Caleb commented looking at Hanna. Hanna glare at him with his statement. Caleb then gave her a teasing smirk.

"We used to hang out as a group." Hanna explained.

"Oh, so you knew Spencer, Aria and Emily?" Penn asked.

"Yeah." Caleb said.

They shared a few minutes of silence finishing up their meals. When the silence got interrupted by Penn's phone started to ring on his pocket.

"Babe, I'll just take this call." Penn said getting his phone in his pocket.

"Sure." Hanna said nodding at him.

Penn walk away from their table to take the call.

"So, how are you?" Caleb asked when Penn is far enough from earshot.

"I'm fine." Hanna replied awkwardly.

"Good." Caleb said.

"How about you?" Hanna asked.

"I'm fine too." Caleb said.

"So, what made you decide to move back here?" Hanna asked.

"Why do you ask? Are you planning on kicking me out?" Caleb said.

"No, I'm just curious." Hanna said.

"Let's make a deal. I'll answer your question if you answer mine." Caleb said.

"Fine." Hanna said.

"I got a job here and it pays really good." Caleb said.

"What kind of job?" Hanna asked.

"It's my turn to ask, Princess. Save that for later." Caleb said.

"Don't call me that." Hanna said.

"Are you happy?" Caleb asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Hanna asked.

"It's just simple. Are you happy with everything going on with your life?" Caleb said.

"I have my businesses, supportive friends and sweet boyfriend. What more can I ask for? I'm happy." Hanna said trying to sound contented but the truth is there is always missing, there is always a part in her heart that is empty.

"Great." Caleb said looking straight in her eyes. He can see that she's lying. He memorized every expression in her face to know if she's telling the truth or not.

"Babe? Is it okay if I leave now?" Penn asked walking back to their table.

"Why? I thought you're completely free today." Hanna said looking up at Penn.

"I thought so too but my dad just called and he wants me to go to work today." Penn said.

"Oh, okay. I'll just finish some work today too."Hanna said.

"Babe, I'm really sorry." Penn said.

"It's okay, I understand. It's a work thing." Hanna said.

"I'll make it up to you. Let's have dinner tonight." Penn said.

"Babe, it's fine, really. You don't have to make it up to me." Hanna said.

"I wanted to." Penn said.

"Okay." Hanna said giving in.

"I should go." Penn said.

"I'll walk out with you. I'm going home." Hanna said.

"Okay." he said smiling at Hanna.

"It's nice seeing you, Caleb." Hanna said. Caleb smiled and nodded.

"See you around, Caleb." Penn said.

"Yeah, sure." Caleb said.

Caleb just watch as the couple waved at him before walking out of the coffee shop.

* * *

**I am really sorry if there are some typo and grammar errors... I'll double check next time...**

**I may not be able to update Second Chances tod****ay but I would try tomorrow... **

**So, what are your thoughts with the flashback? With the Chapter? Anything? Please review guys... I needed it to keep me moving with this fanfic.**

**And also what are your thouhts with Ravenswood mid-season finale... Mirleb sucks not just because I'm a Haleb shipper but It's just to weird for me to handle... I love the Haleb phone call though... but it's not enough for Halebers...**

**Thanks for reading Teddy Bears... Xoxo**

**-Trea**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Teddy Bears... **

**I'm back for an update... I'm terribly sorry about some grammar and typo errors with the first one I posted last update... Thanks a lot to a concerned guest who informed me about those... I just kinda mistakenly posted the one that is unedited... haha my bad...**

**Anyway, Thanks to all who keep sending their love with my baby... You guys are the sweetest...**

**Guest- From now on I will keep calling you guys teddy bears... You should know that you made my day, reading your review... Thanks a lot...:)**

**Guest- I'm soo glad you like it...**

**Paigeavb- I really would like to thank you for following this and adding this to your favorite story list and also for following me... It really means a lot to me... You made me feel really great when I check my notifications in my e-mail... Thanks a lot...**

**Guest- Sorry if this update has been delayed but at least I update... Thank you for reviewing...**

**Guest- Don't worry... you should know that I've got your review even your phone went dead... I really appreciate it... I love your reviews too...:)**

**David Fishwick- Sorry if it takes really long for me to update... Hoping you would still read this though...:)**

**Thanks a lot for reviewing and sending your love Teddy Bears... I love you all...:)**

**Again, words in Italics are Flashbacks...**

* * *

Caleb was sitting on his swivel chair in his office tapping a finger through his desk while blankly staring at his computer screen. He is now working for an App company. He develops games and useful applications for smart phones and computers.

His conversation with Hanna earlier this morning keeps playing back in his head. He knows that she's lying, a lot of people might believe everything she says without doubting but with him she can't lie. He knows her to well for him to get fooled.

He knows that she might have her businesses and people she love but there is something missing with the spark in her eyes. Six years ago, those blue eyes of hers have been filled with love, passion and contentment. He remembered how those blue eyes glowed as she laid it on him. Now, that glow is missing. The spark in those blue eyes that he loved was gone. Reasons like; Maybe, 'she really moved on' and 'she doesn't love me anymore', keeps on playing on his head.

Seeing Hanna again has a huge effect on him. He began to doubt decisions he made months ago, especially proposing to Olivia. He really do love her. She helps him mend his broken heart, she help him put back the pieces that made him feel complete again. He's not that completely complete but complete enough to move on and keep breathing. He owed her a lot for what he is and who he is now.

A tap on his door snap him back to reality. "Knock, Knock." Olivia said showing a bag of take out in her hand.

"Hey." He greeted standing up from his seat to meet her by the door. She leaned forward to gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I bring lunch, in case you can't go out." Olivia said as she pulled away.

"Thank you but you don't need to do that." Caleb said resting his hand to her lower back to lead her to his desk.

"Yes, I do. Don't you want me start practicing wife duties?" Olivia said.

"I thought you have work today?" Caleb asked.

"I do but I have done everything I need to do for today so I decided to drive here to be with you." Olivia said.

"Great, I'm starving." Caleb said digging through the bag of take out.

"That's what I thought." Olivia chuckled.

* * *

Hanna sat idly on the couch in the lounge area in the bridal shop with a fashion magazine on her lap, turning it page by page every millisecond.

"Hey Han, why are you here? I thought you're spending the whole day with Penn." Spencer said as walk in through the glass door.

"His dad ruined the day as usual." Hanna said pausing from turning the magazine page.

"It's not surprising, it happens all the time." Spencer commented taking a seat beside her. "So, what's with the gloomy face? I thought you're used to it." Spencer said.

"It's nothing. Can you just give me something to work with?" Hanna said.

"You're disappointed, aren't you?" Spencer said.

"No, I'm fine." Hanna said.

"Hanna?" Spencer said with a knowing look.

"Okay, fine. I'm not feeling okay but it's not about Penn." Hanna said giving up.

"Then, what is it all about?" Spencer asked.

"It's complicated and I shouldn't make a big deal about it." Hanna sighed.

"Tell me, Maybe I can help." Spencer said.

"Can you give me things to do first." Hanna demanded.

"Fine, Let's make a deal. I'll give you what you want If you tell me what I want to hear." Spencer said.

"Alright, Smart ass." Hanna said giving in.

"Follow me to my office." Spencer commanded standing up from her seat to head off to her office.

Hanna put down the magazine on the coffee table and followed her best friend. As Hanna walk in through the door, Spencer plopped down on her swivel chair. Hanna on the other hand take a seat on the chair in front of Spencer's desk.

"Now, spill." Spencer commanded.

"Okay, Penn and I grab some breakfast at the brew after we jogged and we bump into Caleb." Hanna started.

"Then?" Spencer asked.

"Well, Penn got a call that force him to leave me alone sitting at the table with Caleb." Hanna said.

"Wait, How did you end up sitting with Caleb?" Spencer asked.

"The whole shop is bustling with people and there is no other seat available except mine and Penn's table. So, he asked if he can seat with us." Hanna rambled.

"Go on." Spencer said.

"So, when he and I got alone, He asked me something." Hanna said.

"What did he asked you?" Spencer said.

"He asked if I'm happy with everything going on with my life right now." Hanna said.

"What did you say?" Spencer asked leaning closer.

"I told him that I got everything I ever wanted and I couldn't ask for more." Hanna said.

"And? What did he say?" Spencer said.

"He says 'Great'. That's the only thing that he said." Hanna said.

"And it bothers you because?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know, Seeing him, Talking to him, having that kind of conversation with him. It just made me confuse. The way he said that word it seems like he don't believe it at all." Hanna rambled.

"I don't know, Han. I think you need a shrink." Spencer said.

"Hey?" Hanna said.

"Well, the way I see it, maybe you still love him or-" Spencer was cut off mid-sentence.

"Not possible." Hanna said.

"Or you really are crazy and you need a shrink." Spencer finishing her sentence.

"I'd rather be crazy but no shrink needed." Hanna said.

"Suit yourself." Spencer said pulling out a file from the file rack.

"You know what? Just forget that I asked for work. I'll just take my mind off of things in other ways." Hanna said standing up.

"Retail therapy?" Spencer asked.

"No, I'm visiting someone. Maybe it will help." Hanna said giving her friend a reassuring look.

"Do you want me to come?" Spencer offered. Understanding what Hanna meant as she look into her eyes.

"I think I can handle." Hanna said.

"Okay, Just say hi for me." Spencer said.

"I will." Hanna said in a more cheerful tone. She stands up from her seat and walk out of Spencer's office.

* * *

-_FLASHBACK-_

_Hanna drive furiously on her way back to Rosewood. A heavy rain pouring down her windshield matching the uncontrollable tears coming out from her eyes blurring her vision. She can't believe what just happen. She just saw the love of her life kissing someone by his doorstep. She never thought that he was capable of cheating on her. Well, Maybe, that was the thing her mom told to herself when her dad cheated. She almost believe that there is really a guy that is worth a shot, worth of trying, that will love her and never cheat on her._

_Her thoughts wandered to so many possibilities, reasons, and questions. She doesn't know what to believe in anymore. Things that she was certain about when she woke up earlier that day becomes unsure in just a blink of an eye. Her whole world came crashing down in just a snap._

_She look down a brief second and when she look up again through the road there is a huge truck coming out of nowhere approaching her with just a five feet distance. She turned the car the other way to avoid the crash but she crash in a tree instead. The hood of the car was torn apart and the windshield was shattered. Everything got blurry for her she continued to cry til' she dozed off in her seat._

* * *

_Hanna woke up with her head pounding and her arm aching. She flutter her eyes open slowly. She quickly saw her mother and her friends standing around her hospital bed._

_"What happened?" She asked groggily._

_"You got into an accident." Ashley said reluctantly._

_"I'm feeling woozy but I think I can remember now. How long am I been out?" Hanna said putting a hand in her head while sitting up._

_"Few hours." Spencer answered._

_"I should call the doctor." Ashley said before walking out of the room._

_"Han, what happened?" Aria asked._

_"We're worried about you." Emily said._

_"We're trying to call Caleb but his not picking up." Spencer said._

_"You guys don't have to call him. We're done. I broke up with him." Hanna said looking at her lap._

_"What!?" Spencer, Emily, Aria said in unison._

_"What happened?" Emily asked._

_"What did he do?" Aria said._

_"What made you broke up with him?" Spencer said._

_"Oh my gosh! Guys my head is still pounding and it's a disaster." Hanna said._

_"Sorry, Just tell us when you're ready." Spencer said._

_"I appreciate that." Hanna said._

_"Hanna, You're doctor is here. He's going to explain to you, your condition." Ashley said returning back with the doctor following behind her._

_"Okay." Hanna said._

_"Hi, I'm Doctor Johnson." The doctor greeted. "So, aside from a fractured arm and a mild head trauma. You're fine. We also made some test to make sure. And you shouldn't get worried, You're baby is perfectly fine." The doctor continued._

_All the girls went shocked for a brief second, Analyzing what the doctor had said._

_"What baby?" Hanna asked recovering from shock._

_"You're pregnant." The doctor said._

* * *

**Shocking? What are you're thoughts? There are a lot coming up so just hang on... I will be writing more flashbacks in the future to let you guys understand... Please Review...  
**

**Thanks for Reading Teddy Bears...xoxo**

**-Trea**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Teddy Bears!**

**I've been really overwhelmed with your responses on the last chapter. It really encourages me more to put up a good chapter... Thanks a lot... I'm just terribly sorry for the delay, I just kinda rewrite this twice before I get satisfied.  
**

**For my gorgeous Teddy Bears who keep reviewing...**

**Guest- Calm Down, girl! Here it is and I hope you enjoy this...**

**Guest- Your review really melts my heart... It's good to know that I am capable of inspiring other people with my work... Thank you so much... you made my day...:)**

**Guest- You totally called it, Teddy Bear. But like I said it doesn't goes the way you all expected it... **

**Guest- Here it is, Teddy Bear! Hope you'll enjoy this one...**

**britneymartina- lots of love love love... for you too...xoxo**

**David Fishwick- You will find out in the next chapters... Just hang on...**

**Paigeavb- Thanks a lot for loving my story...:)**

**Thank you soo much for Reviewing guys...**

**I also want to thank my two new lovely followers... Vicky1198 and Klaroline66... **

**Thanks a lot Teddy Bears!**

* * *

Wearing her little black dress, Hanna was sitting in her living room, flipping through the channels of her TV while waiting for Penn to pick her up for their dinner date. Her boyfriends way of making up to her for their ruined day.

She's been used to Penn bailing on some things they planned to do, in 9 months that they were dating. He's been a good boyfriend but not with 'always being there' part. he tends to cancel the last minute because of something that come up with his work but she can't blame him. It's not his fault if his born to be the heir apparent of their family business.

Some other girls may think, She's lucky her boyfriend was born a millionaire but sometimes she thinks 'What the use of having a millionaire boyfriend if he's not there all the time.'. Maybe it just works for them because she is too busy with work to even acknowledge the presence of a boyfriend in her life. She really do love him, she appreciates how he cares and how he made an effort to make them work but she can't deny that there is still something missing. For years, she had been too guarded after her tragic break up with Caleb. It's been really hard for her to get over him. She had trust issues towards men because of the men who come and go of her life, men who betrayed her and hurt her, her dad, Sean, Lucas, and Caleb.

Penn somehow proves that he's different. He might be leaving her for few days or weeks but he always comes back for her. He somehow provides the security she needed. He had been loyal as a Labrador. Well, she also thought that with Caleb but she knows she's much strong enough if her relationship with Penn turns a different way.

After settling in with a rerun of a tv show she used to watch, she was startled by a knock on her door. She put down the remote she was holding and walk to the door. She opened the door and saw Penn holding a bouquet of flowers smiling widely at her.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi, Babe. Looks like you get ready early." Penn said looking at Hanna from head to toe.

"Yes, I do. I just happened to come home early." Hanna said.

"This are for you." Penn said handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, it's beautiful. Let me just put this in a vase." Hanna said. She walked inside the apartment and went to the kitchen. Penn followed behind her, he sat in the living room while waiting for her.

After putting the vase in the table pushed through the wall in the living room. She faced Penn and smiled.

"Ready?" Penn asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Hanna said.

She switch the TV off and followed Penn as he walk out of the door.

* * *

"Table for two, reserved for Olivia Matheson." Olivia said at the receptionist standing by the door of the fine dining restaurant.

"Let me just check your reservation, Ma'am." The receptionist said.

"So, how do you discover this place?" Caleb asked.

"One of my clients meet me here for lunch and the food is really good." Olivia said.

"Your reservation have been confirmed. One of our waiters will accompany you." The receptionist said. He signaled to one of the waiters.

The waiter lead them inside the restaurant.

* * *

Hanna was sitting across from Penn, sipping slowly in her glass of wine.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Penn said.

"Where?" Hanna asked.

"I'm visiting our company branch in Italy and I'll be gone for two weeks." Penn said.

"Is that what your dad wants you to do when he called you this morning?" Hanna said.

"Yes." Penn said.

Hanna didn't say anything again and just swirl her wine through the glass.

"Hey, Are you upset?" Penn asked concerned, reaching for her hand.

"No, It's fine. We're gonna talk on phone and it's just two weeks. It's not like this is the first time." Hanna said.

"I can feel that your not liking this." Penn said.

"Good for you." Hanna said sarcastically.

"Babe, I'm not liking this either but once I take over the company, I'm all yours and I won't be leaving you anymore." Penn said pleading.

"Penn, I understand but can we not talk about it anymore, Please." Hanna said looking down.

* * *

On their way to their table, Olivia recognized someone.

"Hanna?" Olivia called.

Placing her glass of wine in the table Hanna turn her head. "Olivia, Hi." Hanna greeted.

"Hi, Caleb. Strange, this is the second time today." Penn said.

"Rosewood is a small town and we just happen to dine at the same place." Caleb said with a smirk in his face.

"Olivia, this is my boyfriend Penn. Penn, this is Caleb's fiancé Olivia." Hanna introduced.

"Hi, nice meeting you." Olivia said offering her hand for him to shake.

"Nice meeting you too." Penn said he stand up from his seat and shake her hand.

"What do you mean about second time today?" Olivia asked.

"Caleb joined us at breakfast in the coffee shop earlier today." Penn said.

"Ahhh." Olivia said.

"You guys, can join us if you like." Penn offered.

_Inviting people to clear the air. Typical Penn._ Hanna thought with a sigh.

"It was a nice offer but we have our own reservation and we might just be a bother to you guys." Caleb said.

"Yeah, and we just come by to say hi." Olivia said.

"It's no bother really, I could call someone to set the table for you guys." Penn said. Before Olivia and Caleb could protest, Penn called the waiter that lead Caleb and Olivia inside the restaurant.

"Ed." Penn called the waiter who immediately walk to him. Penn instructed the waiter to set a table for the new comers.

"Looks like you guys are regulars here." Olivia commented once she's seated beside Hanna and across from Caleb.

"Yeah, One of Hanna's best friend owns this place." Penn said to Olivia. "Caleb, you knew Emily, right?" Penn said looking at Caleb.

"Yeah, she owns this place now?" Caleb said.

"Yeah, well, even in high school she's a great cook and she decides to pursue it. She's a chef now." Hanna said.

"Really?" Caleb said smiling. "I really thought, she would be a swim coach or something that relates to swimming." He said.

"She must be really good. I had lunch here the other day and the food is really good so I made a reservation tonight." Olivia said.

"She really is, I remembered when she live with me and my mom in high school, she cook breakfast for us complete with garnish and everything." Hanna said.

"Hanna and her best friends always have their get together held here every Saturday nights. The first time she brings me here is in one of those get together." Penn said.

"He was so scared to meet my friends." Hanna said.

"Why so?" Olivia asked.

"Because all of them are so close even the guys are best friends and they might not like me. And well, her ex are close to them too." Penn said.

"But it turns out they all like you." Hanna said smiling at Penn.

Caleb just remain silent as the three conversed. He looks at Hanna every now and then, watching every expression in her face change.

"So, how do you guys meet?" Olivia asked.

"Penn loves to re-tell it than me." Hanna said smirking.

"We meet at my cousin's engagement party that she organized, I thought that she's friends with the bride or something and I walk up to her." Penn said.

"He throws the corniest pick up lines ever made." Hanna said chuckling.

"But I make you laugh." Penn said.

"What pick up line did you say to her?" Olivia asked.

"I tell her, Do you believe in love at first sight, and she said NO, then I turn around and ask her again, How about at second sight." Penn said.

"What did you tell him?" Olivia asked Hanna while laughing so hard.

Hanna laughed before she answered. "I told him, 'you know what, if you really want to get a girl, you have to really work hard on that'. Then I walk away." she said chuckling.

"I followed her and try again. She said that if I throw another corniest of my pick up line she'll slap me on the face, then I told her that it's fine but if I'll make her laugh, I'll kiss her." Penn said.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"I tell her, 'you know why, I keep following you, it's pretty strange but I think you look like my next girlfriend.' She smiled at me challengingly and she whispered to my ear, she said 'I think you're hot but you really suck at making a move.' and after that I grab her and kissed her and that's what earned me a slap." Penn said.

"You slap him?" Olivia said looking at Hanna.

"Hard, really hard. But still he didn't stop following me around." Hanna said.

"I got her number from my cousin's wife. And after almost a hundred calls, she finally agreed to go out with me." Penn said.

"That was really cute." Olivia commented.

The waiter went to their table to placed their food in front of them.

"How about you and Caleb, how do you guys meet?" Penn asked.

"It was out of ordinary, we meet six years ago in an accident." Olivia said.

"What kind of accident?" Penn said.

"We we're in a car accident together with three other people with us. We don't know each other when we were in the car we just got officially introduced at the hospital." Olivia said.

"Wow, that was really out of ordinary. So, what happened?" Penn said.

Olivia tell the whole story about the accident including Miranda dying in the accident.

"So, you're friend died in the accident?" Penn asked Caleb.

"Yeah, I don't know a lot about her, my ex-girlfriend just ask me to take care of her and help her and she died." Caleb said and look at Hanna.

"Wait, you have a girlfriend that time that you meet Olivia?" Penn asked again.

"Yes and she has a boyfriend too that time." Caleb said.

"I was the reason why they broke up." Olivia said.

"How?" Penn asked.

"She saw us kissing." Olivia said and it made Hanna look up to her.

"Dude, you cheated with Olivia?" Penn said.

"Wait, It was you." Hanna said feeling surprised and betrayed at the same time.

Caleb automatically look up at Hanna.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked confused.

"Uhmm... I-I just kinda sort of know Caleb's ex and she tell me all about it way way back when that happened." Hanna stuttered through her sentence.

"I'm sorry if she was your friend. I really didn't mean to break them up." Olivia said.

"It's okay, she has her own life now." Hanna said looking at Caleb.

"I didn't cheat on her." Caleb said in a sorry tone. "That time, Olivia ambushed me." he continued.

"That is true. I was just too overwhelmed that he was capable of risking his life to save me and I just kissed him without us knowing that his ex is coming to see him." Olivia explained.

"Wow, all I can say is, that is really out of ordinary." Penn commented.

"It really takes long before Caleb forgive me for that. He really loved that girl, it's really hard to compete with his feelings for her." Olivia said.

"But now you guys are getting married. So, it doesn't matter anymore. He loves you now." Hanna said forcing a smile.

"Yeah, I guess we shouldn't talk about that anymore." Olivia said.

Hanna becomes silent, not wanting to say another word. She just watch as the others, mostly Olivia and Penn talk about random things. She occasionally look at Caleb's direction and caught him staring at her. She felt guilty for not letting him explain himself that day, when she broke up with him.

'What if?' is the question that keeps ringing in her head. She keeps thinking of the possibilities, if she just stayed and listened, if she just hear him out, that day when she broke up with him. Maybe, she's not the one planning his wedding with another girl and she's the one planning her own wedding with him instead.

* * *

**And that's it... I wanna hear your thoughts about the chapter, anything... So, I can keep going...  
**

**Now that there is a really big possibility that Haleb will eventually break up... HALEB needs more fanfic... so please to anyone out there, if you are thinking you can't write, everyone can you just need to try. you'll never know, this must be your talent. Just look at my old works, I know that most of them are lame but I've learned and improved in continuing it and going for it... So, pretty please, write more haleb... I will surely read it and review it...Besides, Haleb fanfic will be my life if Haleb on tv got vanished.**

**I'm just really sad and feeling down that even Tyler wanted to break our haleb hearts... I'm really wishing that Ravenswood will not be renewed and just be gone for life...**

**Thanks for reading Teddy Bears...**

**-Trea**


	6. Chapter 6

**Teddy Bears,**

**I know I haven't updated this for way too long and I am really sorry for that, I just got focused on completing Second Chances... I hope you guys understand... well, Second Chances is not yet completed but I just get pretty excited to give you this chapter... You guys gonna have some answers but of course I won't be giving out everything...**

**Thank you for reviewing the last chapter ****_britneymartina, Ashley, Bagilia, HudgensBlunts_**** and to all the Guests. Thank you so much... I also would like to Thank my new story followers ****_Vale Gomez, HudgensBlunts, and Caleb Rivers, _****And to my new story favorite ****_Vale Gomez _****and ****_Katherine Vine._**

**Thank you so much to my Amazingly Gorgeous and Sweetest Teddy Bears! **

* * *

Hanna worked on with last few details of the wedding that she planned with Spencer. When she's done, she met Spencer by the church door.

"Is everything okay?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, everything will go as planned." Hanna replied giving her friend a reassuring look.

"Okay, we'll start in fifteen minutes." Spencer said looking at her watch.

"I'll check on the bride." Hanna said.

"Okay, I'll check on the entourage." Spencer said.

"I'll just see you before the wedding starts." Hanna said.

"Okay." Spencer said.

The wedding goes smoothly as planned, the way Hanna and Spencer wanted it to be. They took care of the whole reception program and it goes according to plan as well. Their newly wedded clients got satisfied with their work and it means another wedding success for them.

After taking care of last payment and negotiations that comes with the wedding, Hanna and Spencer hopped in, in Hanna's car and headed to Emily's restaurant for their weekly get together. Toby is waiting for them in the parking lot to meet them as they pulled up and hopped out of the car.

"Hey Tobes." Hanna greeted.

"Hi! Marin." Toby greeted back.

"Hello, My handsome husband." Spencer greeted as she slammed the car door shut.

"I miss you, my gorgeous wife." Toby said approaching Spencer. He slipped his hand in her waist, leading her to the restaurant's entrance. Spencer grabbed Toby by the neck and kissed him.

"I should go inside lovebirds before you guys start shedding your clothes in here." Hanna said. She sprinted towards the restaurant entrance before the two could complain with her statement.

* * *

Aria and her husband Ezra is standing by the entrance, when Hanna walk in.

"Hey, Han." Aria greeted enveloping Hanna in a tight hug.

"Hi." Hanna said smiling into the hug.

"Hi Hanna." Ezra greeted when the two girls pulled away from hugging.

"How are you guys?" Hanna asked.

"We're fine. Still in the process of baby making." Aria said.

"Well, Good Luck with that." Hanna said.

"Where is Penn, by the way?" Ezra asked.

"Business trip again, so it looks like I will be the seventh wheel for 3 Saturday nights in a row." Hanna said.

"I thought he got back Monday this week." Aria said.

"Yeah but he left again this morning." Hanna said.

"I think we should take a seat. Em is gonna be out from the kitchen any minute." Ezra said.

"Yeah." Aria said.

The three of them walk to the long table by the glass doors leading to the balcony with an overlooking view of Rosewood. It's their usual table every Saturday. Hanna sat on the chair with her back on the glass door while Ezra and Aria sat on the chair opposite to hers.

"Where does Penn went this time?" Aria asked, starting a conversation.

"Italy, he'll be staying there for two weeks." Hanna replied. "Ezra, I've heard that you're book is selling really great." Hanna said trying to change the subject.

"Well, It wouldn't be written without you guys as my inspiration." Ezra said.

"He's flying to California next week for a book launch, so you didn't have to worry about being the seventh wheel next week." Aria said.

"That's great, because I'm really tired of being the seventh wheel." Hanna said chuckling.

"My secretary told me that you called to make an appointment for a pre-nuptial photo." Aria said.

"Yeah, pre-nuptial photo for our new clients." Hanna said plainly not wanting Caleb's name to be mentioned.

"When is it?" Aria asked.

"Next Saturday." Hanna said.

"Why the rush? You said it's a new client." Aria said.

"I just wanted to get things done fast." Hanna said.

"Hey, guys." Paige greeted, walking towards them.

"Hi. Paige." Hanna greeted.

"Did you just get here?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, where is Em?" Paige said.

"Still in the kitchen." Aria said.

"I'll go to her." Paige said excusing herself.

After Paige disappeared to the kitchen, Toby and Spencer came in and walk to them.

"Hey Lovebirds, Done making out at the parking lot?" Hanna said. Toby and Spencer both laugh. Aria and Ezra laugh too.

"We have round two, when we get home." Toby said chuckling.

"Tobias Cavanaugh, sure can't keep it in his pants." Ezra commented laughing.

"Like you're not." Toby said and punch Ezra's arm.

"So, why the rush again? With the client I mean." Aria asked Hanna, when the laughter died down.

"I just wanted to get rid that client as fast as possible." Hanna said.

"Who's the client?" Ezra asked.

"Caleb." Hanna said hesitantly.

"Wait, Caleb. You mean, Caleb Rivers?" Aria said.

"Yes, he's back." Spencer said.

"He's getting married?" Aria asked looking at Hanna.

"Yeah, and fate must really hate me. He's marrying the girl he cheated with." Hanna said.

"Wait, How come I didn't know that Olivia is the one he cheated with?" Spencer asked.

"I just found out too last night, when Penn invited them to eat with us." Hanna explained.

"What are we missing?" Emily asked walking towards them with Paige following behind her.

"Caleb is back and he's marrying the girl he cheated with, and Hanna's planning their wedding." Aria explains.

"Wow, It's like a twisted plot in a movie." Paige commented.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Hanna said.

"It's okay, Han." Emily said trying to make Hanna feel better.

"Yeah, you moved on, anyway." Toby said.

"You're right, Tobes." Hanna said.

"Are you going to tell him about-" Ezra started to say.

"No, he doesn't need to know." Hanna said cutting him off. "And besides, he's getting married. We both moved on." Hanna continued.

"But don't you think you're being unfair not letting him know things he should've known years ago." Ezra said.

"I'm not being unfair. You all know that we tried calling him non-stop for over a year after I found out that I'm pregnant." Hanna said with anger building up.

"Now that he's back, you have a chance to tell him." Ezra said.

"Things are complicated as it is and it will just complicate more if I tell him." Hanna said. "Will you stop pushing me to tell him?" Hanna hissed.

"I'm just concern, you guys all know about Malcolm, right?" Ezra said.

"It's different, Ezra. And it turns out, he's not yours." Hanna said.

"Yeah, it's different but in your case it's his child." Ezra said.

"Ezra, can we not talk about telling or not telling, Okay? Hanna has been through a lot. I know Caleb deserves to know but he doesn't want to be found when we tried to find him. Now, he's getting married and it looks like there is no need for him to know." Spencer said.

"Fine, I'm sorry Han." Ezra said.

"It's okay." Hanna said in a casual tone. She looked at Spencer and smiled at her.

"Okay, Let's put are issues aside for now and enjoy ourselves tonight." Emily said.

Some of Emily's waiters serve them food and they all started to eat and catch up, leaving out Hanna's issues.

* * *

After dinner and few drinks they shared, they started to say their goodbyes and left the restaurant. Hanna walked alone to her car while her other friends are accompanied by their spouses. She hopped in into her car and started to drive away to her apartment.

Once she parked her car into her parking slot in her apartment building. She stepped out of the car and walk to the elevator. When the elevator doors opened, she stepped in and went straight to the floor of her apartment. She walk the ten steps distance from the elevator to her door and let herself in. She drop her purse in the foyer and walk straight to the living room and make herself comfortable in the couch.

She stared blankly at her working desk on the left side of the living room pushed through the wall near the window. The deafening silence of her apartment wasn't really good for her. The earlier conversation she had with Ezra makes her feel guilty even more. Is she really being unfair, first, not letting Caleb explain himself that day when they broke up and, second, not letting him know that they had a child. She keeps on convincing herself that what she did was right but the more she convinced herself the more it looks wrong as it is.

A knock on her door snap her back from her train of thoughts. She walked to the door and peek through the peephole. She smiled widely when she saw who's on the other side. She opened the door widely and a little guy came crushing her into a huge hug.

"Mommy." the young male boy said.

"Hey Hanna, I drop him off tonight as promised." Jamie said from behind the little kid who's crushing Hanna into a hug.

"Thanks, Jamie." Hanna said smiling at Jamie.

"Mommy, grandpa and I went fishing and he taught me how to catch a fish. I catch a big one and we cook it and eat it for lunch. We also play soccer at his backyard, we play kite and we go swimming in the lake." the 5 year old rambled.

"That sounds fun Carter, looks like you had a great week with grandpa. But have you been good with grandpa?" Hanna asked smiling at her son as she looks at his brown orbs that he evidently got from his father.

"He's been good, he's well-behaved, actually." Jamie said.

"Thank you for looking out for him." Hanna said with a grateful smile.

"It's nothing, I should be thankful to you that you let me in my grandson's life. I never got a chance to be in my son's life when he was that little but I'm thankful that I got a chance to be in my grandson's life." Jamie said.

"Carter, why don't you go to your room and get ready for bed while Mommy talked to grandpa." Hanna said to the five year old.

"Okay." Carter said looking at his mom. "Bye, Grandpa. Good Night." he said waving at his grandpa.

"Goodnight, Buddy." Jamie said.

"He's back." Hanna said simply when her son entered his bedroom.

"Who's back? Caleb?" Jamie asked.

"Yes and he's getting married. Remember that girl that I saw him kissing when we broke up. He's marrying her and what makes it worst is I'm planning their wedding." Hanna said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you planning on telling him about Carter and Harbin?" Jamie said with a concern look on his face.

"Jamie, that is what I wanted to ask you. I know you will want to see him and talk to him but can you keep the kids a secret. Please, don't tell him or I'll keep Carter away from you." Hanna said. "I don't want to threaten you but I just wanted to protect my son." she added.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret." Jamie said reassuring her.

"Thank you." Hanna said.

"It's getting late, I should go now." Jamie said.

"Thanks again for looking out for Carter." Hanna said.

"You're welcome. Bye, Hanna." Jamie said.

"Bye, Jamie." Hanna said waving at him. He just smiled and stepped in the elevator.

* * *

Hanna closed the door and make sure that it's locked. She went to Carter's room and saw him digging through his closet for his PJ's. He pulled out a red pajama pair with cars printed in it.

"Did you already brush your teeth?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, Mommy. I wash my face too." Carter said smiling widely at his mother.

"Looks like my baby is a big guy now, huh?" Hanna said.

"Grandpa says, you'd be happy if I can take care of myself." Carter said.

"You always made me happy. I love you, Carter." Hanna said smiling at her son.

"I love you too, Mommy." Carter said.

"You go get changed, I'll go get change in my PJ's too." Hanna said.

"Okay, Mommy." Carter said as his mom walk out of his room.

Hanna walked to her room and get change into a pajama shorts and an old gray t-shirt. When she's done, she went back to her son's room and saw him already sleeping in his bed hugging his favorite Teddy Bear. She grabbed the quilt from the foot of the bed and pulled it up to his neck. She sat on a chair near the bed and just watched him sleep. The sound of his breathing calms her and just by looking at his angelic face makes her forget her worries in the world. Everything in his feature reminds her of Caleb, he's like a mini version of Caleb, he's eye color, his hair, the shape of his face, and his cleft chin, maybe the only thing he got from her is her skin color. Carter has her pinkish white skin that compliments really great with his features.

She glance at Carter's bedside table, there was a rocket ship lamp in there together with two picture frames. One of the picture frame was carrying a picture of them together; Hanna was smiling in the picture with Carter on her lap giving her a kiss on her cheek, and the other picture frame was carrying a picture of twin baby boys lying together on a blue crib.

She picked up the picture frame and touch the image of the baby in the right side. Tears came rushing down her cheeks as she remembered her another angel.

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

Few weeks after the accident.

Hanna was sitting on the waiting room in an OB-Gyne clinic with her mother beside her. The curious stares from much older pregnant women around the clinic, really annoys the crap out of her. She just bury her face on a fashion magazine in her frustration.

A woman wearing glasses, might be on her early 30's walked out from the check- up room. "Hanna Marin." she called out.

Ashley and Hanna stands up in sync for the nurse to see them. "You're next." the woman said. Ashley just nodded and follow behind the nurse. Hanna followed behind her mom looking at the floor awkwardly.

When they entered the room, the woman made them sit-down in the chairs by the desk in a corner.

"Dr. Nicholson will be here any minute." the woman said before she walked out the door.

Hanna looked around the room, it has white walls, there was a bed pushed trough the wall with few equipments near it, there was few pictures of pregnancy cycle in frames lined the walls.

A woman with curly blonde hair and grayish blue eyes, wearing a white coat, walked in with smile on her face. Ashley and Hanna stands up from their seats to meet the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Sarah Nicholson." the doctor said introducing herself offering her hand for them to shake.

"I'm Ashley Marin, Hanna's mother." Ashley said shaking the doctor's hand.

"You must be Hanna." The doctor said looking at Hanna. Hanna just nodded in response.

"Let's take a seat and I want you guys to answer few questions for me." Sarah said.

Hanna and Ashley do as they were told. They answered few questions that the doctors asked to fill Hanna's records. She also gather some few test on her.

"So, based on your tests you are nine weeks pregnant." The doctor said. "I want you to get an ultrasound, so we can check on your baby." she added.

"Okay." Hanna said simply.

"I'll call a technician to help us. For now, I want you to lie on that bed while we wait." The doctor said pointing at the bed.

Hanna walked to the bed and lie on it while her mother sat on a chair near it.

After few minutes, the Doctor walked up to her with a technician in tow. The Technician operates the machine by the bed.

"Will you pull up your shirt?" The doctor said. She pulled up her blouse up to her chest revealing a little bump that you can't hardly notice.

The doctor put some gooey gel in her stomach to take the ultrasound stick the technician is handing her. Sarah moved the stick around her belly while looking at the monitor beside the bed.

"There." Sarah said finally, smiling at Hanna.

"Looks like you're not just having one but two angels." Sarah said cheerfully.

"What do you mean, Doctor?" Ashley asked standing up from her seat.

"Your daughter is having two babies." Sarah said looking at Ashley.

"What?" Hanna asked.

"You're having twins." Sarah said looking straight in her eyes.

"Twins." Hanna muttered as a tear slip down her cheek.

Hanna smiled through her tears. She's been feeling mixed emotions, she was excited and happy yet it worries her. She already loved the babies inside of her and she knows that she would do anything for her angels. She wasn't sure of what her future holds for her and her angels but the only thing she was sure of, she will fight to death just to keep both of them.

* * *

**So, what do you think about Carter? He's cute, isn't he? What are your guesses with what happened to his twin brother? Tell me on your Reviews...  
**

**Thanks for reading Teddy Bears! xoxo**

**-Trea**


End file.
